plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfruit/Gallery
This is the gallery for Starfruit. ''Plants vs. Zombies Starfruit Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV30.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version StarfruitSeedPacket.png|Starfruit seed packet in PC version Starfruit Seed.jpg|Starfruit seed packet in the iPad version StarfruitSeed.PNG|Starfruit seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterSFruitSP.png|Imitater Starfruit seed packet in the PC version Starfruit.jpg|Imitater Starfruit Cardboard Starfruit.JPG|Cardboard Starfruit Starfruit2009HD.png|HD Starfruit Starfruit23.png|Another HD Starfruit (note how eyes are different, it is blushing and a black tooth instead of a white tooth) Bungeefruit.png|Cardboard Starfruit being stolen by a Bungee Zombie DS Starfruit2.png|Starfruit in the Nintendo DS version Lil' Melon pult.jpg|A Zen Garden with a Starfruit Starfruit.png|Lots of Starfruits Projectile star.png|A star YouGotaStarfruit.png|The player got a Starfruit Hdsojghzi.jpg|Starfruit in the mini-game Seeing Stars SICKSTAR.png|Baby Starfruit from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Starfruit thirsty.PNG|A thirsty Starfruit in the Zen Garden CrushedStarfruit.png|Crushed Starfruit Starfruit pumpkin.PNG|Starfruit in a Pumpkin Starfruit Ipumpkin.PNG|Starfruit in an Imitater Pumpkin StarfruitImitPump.png|Imitater Starfruit in a Pumpkin Leftfacestar.png|A left-facing Starfruit in Zen Garden Medstarf.png|A medium-sized Starfruit in Zen Garden Smallstarfrut.png|A small Starfruit in Zen Garden ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 StarfruitHD.png|HD Starfruit Starfruit-HD.png|Another HD Starfruit StarfruityUnlocked!.png|Almanac entry Starfruit Entry Typo.PNG|Starfruit's locked Almanac entry Starfruit New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Starboost.jpg|Boosted Starfruit Boosted Imitater Starfruit2.png|Boosted Imitater Starfruit 11111Starfruit firing.PNG|Starfruit about to shoot stars 111aaaaaStarfruits using plant food.PNG|Starfruit using Plant Food SpinningStarfruit.png|Spinning Starfruit A Starfruit to Protect.png|An endangered Starfruit 11111111aaaaStar Fruit in trailer.PNG|Starfruit in Far Future trailer Starfruit PvZ2 watered ZG.JPG|Starfruit in the Zen Garden Splendid.png|Advertisement RibbonStarfruitAd.PNG|Another advertisement. Note that it is called '''Star Fruit' Star Fruit.png|Starfruit in the store. Note it is called Star Fruit Screenshot 2014-07-12-16-34-42-1.png|Starfruit super Power Tiles StarfruitFeastivusAd.png|Starfruit Feastivus advertisement Starfruit Birthdayz Ad.jpg|Starfruit's Birthdayz advertisement ATLASES PLANTSTARFRUIT 1536 00 PTX.png|Starfruit's textures in this game Star2.png|A star IMG_4099.png|A star (when Starfruit is Level 3) Big Star.png|Plant Food star Intensive Starfruit.jpg|Grayed-out Starfruit 75f69c9d6e35484684658e96918f4fe0.png|Starfruit in an advertisement with Hypno-shroom IMG_20160831_155553.jpg|Starfruit's price for gems (note that it is called Star Fruit) IMG_20160831_215734.jpg|Locked seed packet for gems So.many.plants..png|Starfruit on the Power Plants update banner IMG_2470.png|Starfruit in an advertisement for the Fruit Piñata in the main menu IMG_2471.png|Starfruit in another advertisement for the Fruit Piñata StarfruitPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Starfruit featured as Plant of the Week Starfruit Plant of the Week 2020.PNG|Starfruit featured as Plant of the Week 2020 Plant of the Week Bundle - Starfruit.png|Starfruit being featured in an ad for Plant of the Week Bundle StarfruitEpicQuest.jpg|Starfruit's Epic Quest Obtaining Starfruit Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Starfruit seed packets from a piñata StarfruitLevelUp.jpg|Starfruit's animation when it is ready to level up StarfruitReachingLevel5.jpg|Starfruit reaching Level 5 Starfruitonwater.jpg|Starfruit on water (glitch) Starfruit's Tournament.png|Starfruit in an advertisement for Starfruit's Tournament in Arena CostumePartyStarfruit.jpg|Starfruit's costume in the store PurchasingStarfruitCostume.jpg|Purchasing Starfruit's costume StarfruitwithCostumeInStore.jpg|Starfruit with his costume in the store New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Starfruit in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Starfruit's Tournament.PNG|Starfruit in an advertisement for Starfruit's Tournament in Arena (Ultomato's Ultimate Season) Ultomato's Ultimate Season - Starfruit's BOOSTED Tournament.PNG|Starfruit in an advertisement for Starfruit's BOOSTED Tournament in Arena (Ultomato's Ultimate Season) Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 - STARFRUIT - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.403)|By Old Starfruit PvZ2 Locked Seed Packet.png|Locked seed packet (2.1 to 3.2) Locked Starfruit.png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) Starpacket.jpg|Starfruit's seed packet Starfruit Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Starfruit2.png|Imitater Starfruit Chinese version Purple Starfruit Seed Packet.jpeg|Starfruit on a purple seed packet costing no sun (only happens on the first playthrough of Far Future - Day 9 2015-09-16 20;34;44.png|Starfruit on a purple seed packet costing 150 sun (only happens when you plant Starfruit for the first three times) Starfruit C Costume2.png|Starfruit's costume (antennae) ChinaStarfruitAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Starfruit Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX91.jpg|Upgrade system NEWStarfruitPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Starfruit Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Starfruit with Blue Stars.gif|Starfruit shooting blue stars (animated) Starfruit Spin.gif|Costumed Plant Food effect (animated) Starfruit Level Up Ad.png BEZT-FRENDS.PNG|Starfruit next to with Angel Starfruit Old Starfruit Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Miscellaneous Far Future Plant Figures.jpg|Starfruit figure with Far Future figures, including the Cuke